Angst Series: Moonlight Tango
by xXLHMCXx
Summary: Roxas and Sora meet after the horrible events that took place in their home, Expion. Can Sora ever move on and consider that Vlademere isn't his Nobody anymore?


**I know this is short, but I had other things to do. So enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an odd experience for him. He never knew that the changes had such an effect on him. A lust for blood, he became a more nocturnal type, and his fair skin grew more pale with every passing day. He found out that when he was out in the sun light, he tended to feel a burning sensation.

But that was two years ago. Now, his skin was completely pale, his pupils were blue slits, and he never went outside during the day.

The boy opened his blue slitted-eyes to see a beach, shrouded in the night's blanket which was covered in stars and the moon. He looked up and found that he had been sleeping upside down in the tree house high above the beach's sand.

"Not again..." the boy groaned, flipping towards the ground and landing lightly. He exited the house and stretched his cramped limbs. Then, realization hit him. "Oh, shit! I forgot about the Ceremony!" His sudden awareness spiked his adrenaline and he leaped up and over the ledge and landed heavily on the sand, a crater being formed as sand trickled down to the centre. The blue- eyed, blonde-haired boy raced towards the docks, he looked down at the stationary boats and groaned.

"Ugh, there's no time!" the boy outstretched his hands beside him and he slowly elevated a few feet. A dark outline encased him as he descended again. In a flash, he disappeared, reappearing at the sea floor deep below the surface of the dark waters of Destiny Islands' play island, Alshata.

In another flash, he reappeared miles away from his previous position, but this time, on top of the surface of the water. He could see the lights of buildings, shops, and skyscrapers nearing the horizon. He pressed on, keeping up his dashes above the water.

The dock of the mainland, Expion, came into view as, moments later, the boy landed on the soft sand. He could see flashing lights and a loud organ being played. The tranquilizing atmosphere was destroyed when the boy heard a shrill shriek coming from the distant building, the faint smell of blood filled his nostrils to the peak. He grinned widely. "Seems like it has already begun." The boy began walking towards the industrialized city that was Expion. As he walked, a dark cloud started to pool at his feet. It slowly swirled in a spiral until it reached his shoulders, completely covering the rest of his cold, pale body.

Swift movement and and the sound of tearing fabric could be heard. After a few moments, the cloud descended back to the soft soil that belonged to Expion. The boy was now dressed in a black suit, a black shirt, a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. On the back of the suit were words that said "Vamp."

The boy walked on, the sound of screaming and the scent of blood became stronger with each step. His canine teeth grew into his familiar fangs. His blonde hair was now a blood red, as were his eyes. His skin grew fair as his previously pale skin vanished.

The boy's foot hit hard cement as he came up on the sidewalk that served as a divider between the shore and the city.

"Here already?" a voice said from a few meters away. The owner of the voice was shrouded in shade from the umbrella he held. But the boy knew who the voice belonged to. He knew all too well.

"Sora!" the boy spat, venom lacing his words.

"I'm surprised you remember me, my Nobody. It's a shame you can no longer have existence on the Island, or anywhere else for that matter, Roxas." Sora smiled evilly.

"How many times must I tell you, Sora, The name's Vlademere!"" The blonde boy said, baring his fangs.

Sora removed the umbrella from above his head, revealing caramel gravity-defying hair. Fair skin covered him. His ocean blue eyes glittered in the moonlight. Sora had on a white suit, a black shirt, a white tie, black pants, and white shoes. "What are you here for?"

Vlademere hesitated before answering. "I have a Ceremony to attend to."

Sora chuckled. "It seems I've forgotten what my Nobody was. What position are you?"

"First of all, I'm not your stupid Nobody! Second, my Position in The Council is none of your concern! And lastly, I am a vampire, I am not a Nobody! I might have been him five months ago, before the changes, but I am Vlademere!" The vampire spat, a low growl emitted from his throat. His nails grew sharp and a dark shaft of energy began to form in his right hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not here for a fight. Carry on, Roxas. I don't need to interrupt. Just put Oblivion away." Sora said, putting his hands up in defense.

"The name's... Vlademere." Vlademere had lost all anger and revenge against his past Somebody. Just as Oblivion was about to form, it was dismissed in a flash of dark wisps.

"Now, go get on with your Ceremony. I have no need to speak anymore." Sora said, arching his back. His knuckles in his hands popped violently and rapidly. Sora's clothes began to tear as he slightly grew, hair covering him everywhere. His ears became pointy and he started to grow a long bushy tail with spiky hair at the tip. His suit ripped to shreds and his pants tore along with his shoes. His below waist grew hair to conceal his privates. Sora howled in the moonlight as the streetlight post shattered, Showing only an outline of Sora from the moonlight. He leaped into the night, going where he usually goes, to his pack to hunt.

"Well then. It seems that he was bitten by Satino. I bet I'll see him soon..." Vlademere trailed off after he leaped into the night sky, the moon big above the horizon of the ocean.


End file.
